


Cut

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tears, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: Nagito takes Mikan to get her first hair cut after everything happened
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, A03 user ImaginaryFigment writing something that's not Saiou? Wild
> 
> Anyway- I was talking with a friend last night and she gave me a hc that Nagito takes Mikan to get her first haircut after SDR2 and that spitballed into me writing this lmao
> 
> Komamiki is one of my favourite ships so this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it !! And this won't be my last time writing for the SDR2 characters, I have a Nanamiki series planned soon (within the next few days, depending on when I finish the first chapter)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mikan took a shaky breath. “You’re going to be alright. Don’t be scared, alright?” Nagito whispered in her ear. Mikan smiled at him but her hands were still shaky. 

“I-I know...I’m just…” she trailed off, looking down. Nagito took her hand, gently squeezing it. 

“It’ll be okay. I’m right here with you.” Nagito leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“A-are they going to…”

“They have to touch you to cut your hair but they’ll only touch your neck and head and that’s it. But I promise, Mikan, I’ll be here with you the whole time and if you want, I can hold your hand?” Nagito said, still smiling. Mikan nodded slowly.

“T-that would be nice. C-can they, um...they’re all going to watch me, aren’t they?!” Mikan whimpered, eyeing the people inside the building. Nagito paused for a moment, thinking. 

“Who wouldn’t stare at such a symbol of hope? But...no. I don’t think they're all going to watch you. Probably just the one cutting your hair.” He paused again. “Mikan...you don’t need to do this. If you don’t think you’re ready-”

“N-no! I’m ready. I-I can do this.” Mikan took a deep breath, steeling her gaze. She bit her lip before reaching over and taking Nagito’s hand and walking inside the salon. She sat in the styling chair and the stylist walked over to her.

“Are you ready?” the stylist asked. Mikan hesitated before nodding slowly. “Great. How short d’ya wanna go?”

“U-um...I-I want it to be, um, even. Maybe a b-bit short. So n-no one can p-pull it. So, uh, h-however much that will take.” Mikan looked down, toying with her fingers. 

“Sounds great.” The stylist spritzed her hair, brushing through it. Eventually, the room was filled with the sound of the scissors. Mikan watched as purple hair cascaded down the cape and onto the floor. The whole time, she was acutely aware of Nagito’s hand around hers, a constant comforting presence for her to focus on. Whenever she would get spooked by the cold metal of the scissors brushing past her ear, he was there to ground her. 

“We’re done. How’s that look?”

Mikan looked in the mirror. She brought her shaking hands up to cover her mouth as she made eye contact with herself. Tears welled in her eyes. “O-oh…”

“Hmm? What’s wrong, love?” Nagito looked down at her, concern blossoming in his eyes. Mikan sniffled and shook her head. “Do you not like it?”

“No- nothing. I...this is, um, r-really nice. I-I think I look...really pretty?” Mikan laughed nervously, almost disbelieving, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. “F-for the f-first time...I-I think I look pretty.”

Nagito smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You do look pretty. Positively radiating with Hope.” 

She laughed again, looking up at him. “T-thank you, Nagito. I-I don’t think I could’ve gotten through this without you.”

“Are you happy, my love?” Nagito asked. Mikan nodded, still crying quietly. 

“I-I’m very happy.” Mikan’s smile grew as she lifted her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it. “I-it’s so short.” 

“Is it too short? I know you only wanted it to be even.” Nagito put his hand over hers, making eye contact with her in the mirror. Mikan shook her head, still smiling.

“No...i-it’s perfect. I-I really like it.” Mikan sniffled again, rubbing her eye as she started laughing. “I-I look so pretty.” 

“Of course you do. Happiness is a good look for you, Mikan.” Nagito gently helped her stand. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Mikan’s cheeks coloured and she leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Nagito faltered for a moment before smiling down at her and returning the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
